Requiem Tag
by Junior Twist
Summary: My own take of the requiem tag, gen but could turn into something. "The water gushed in, and Jethro knew he would die. The doors were locked and together they sank." Send me any errors or what I could do to improve my writing if thats cool.


This is a tag to requiem, I know I joined this fandom late but I couldn't stand there not being enough Gibbs fics in this tag. Also apologies to the terrible punctuation.

* * *

The water gushed in, and Jethro knew he would die. The doors were locked and together they sank. "We're going to be okay" he yelled to Maddie who was frantically breathing. She nodded and tried to relax even though they both knew he was lying. He looked over and knew she had been knocked unconscious, taking in her now calm features. She reminded him so much of Kelly, though now she bore the same fate.

A figure interrupted Gibbs' thoughts and Tony's face came into view. The pain on his senior agents face was so clear to him. The regret, the guilt that would gnaw on DiNozzo just like with Kate. However in due time he would forget Jethro mused. Somehow Tony got the windshield off and Jethro knew this decision would impact his team – he pushed Maddie towards him and with Tonys questioning look he nodded.

He then tried to remove the steering wheel that pinned him but failed. He let go and with one resigned move tried to take in air only to be met with murky water. Black hazed his vision and he saw a hand.

* * *

Tony ran for his life when he saw the car go overboard. His mind going haywire, just telling him to _get gibbs get gibbs get gibbs get –_ grabbing his gun he shot the bastards dead. Throwing the gun away forcefully he dived. Tony thanked the gods that Gibbs was still conscious. He swam to the door but it was locked, then Gibbs tapped the windshield and of course, he pulled back the glass. Gibbs pushed Maddie towards him and his blood went cold. Gibbs nodded and while breaking his heart he kicked his legs and got them to the surface. Letting her down Tony gulped huge breaths of precious oxygen. And then he dove.

* * *

Jethro opened his eyes, and standing there was his entire life, it shifted and Kelly ran to her father. Murmuring reassurances he smiled. It was over, he was finally reunited. The world shook and the scene changed. It was him, 24 hours ago smiling at Abby. Jethro blinked, Kelly took his hand firmly and smiled. Then ducky, in his lab laughing at something he had said. Then Tim who had blustered around after one of his glares. Then Kate, who was talking to Tony, she laughed before straightening herself and looking past Tony; directly into Gibbs' eyes.

Shannon grabbed his hand and Jethro saw himself on the dock. His eyes still staring unseeingly at the sky. Poor Tony, who was frantically trying to revive him suddenly stopped and checked for a pulse, a beat passed before Tony gently stroked his hair. Jethro touched his own hair while watching Tony resignedly jump to Maddie. Jethro turned and saw two 7 year olds laughing.

"Its not your time yet baby" and with a kiss Shannon grasped his hand and pushed him to his body. "I love you daddy" Kelly whispered.

* * *

Tony kicked the water forcefully and got to the car. Grounding himself he stared into Gibbs' unseeing eyes. _No! Not on my watch boss!_ Tony grabbed the wheel and pushed Gibbs out. They broke the water and Tony laid him gingerly on the dock. Pumping his chest Tony thought furiously about what would happen if his boss did not wake. Pinching his nose and opening his mouth Tony gave him air. His pumps were slowing down as he checked for Gibbs' pulse once again and finding none.

"Good job, Tony"

"You are not dying on me"

"Is that the best you can do?"

Tony nodded forced himself to believe in his Boss but it wasn't working. He sat back and looked at Maddie, he knew Gibbs pushed her out first meaning that he wanted to save her first but everything he had within him was screaming to save Gibbs first. Jumping over he pushed on Maddie's chest. Looking over at his boss tears blurred his vision. His lungs were screaming in protest as he forcefully pushed air down her throat. Coughing Maddie awoke, turning her head slowly at Gibbs and holding his hand. Tony sat back in defeat, this was it. There was no epiphany, no giant moment, just death and this Tony mused was a blessing in disguise.

* * *

Jethro blinked. Once, then twice and then a rush of air returned to his body. He grabbed Maddies hand and stared. Tony then gingerly lifted Gibbs' head onto his lap. "Oh Boss" Tony quietly sighed. He knew, he knew that Gibbs gave up to be with his wife and daughter. With his freehand Jethro signed clumsily, _are you okay?_ Tony stared in confusion and with that Jethro closed his eyes.

He awoke to a far too sterile room and beeping noises. Gently opening his eyes his heart soared at his family. Abby, Ducky, Tony, Tim and Ziva where asleep in chairs. Abby's movement caught his eye and she gave him a soft smile - she had woken. Abby signed _Are you alright now?_ And he thought, he had almost killed himself and the only link to Kelly but he had seen them and they had shown him what he had to live for, what he had to protect. Jethro smiled. _I will be._


End file.
